The present invention relates to an apparatus for automating the processing steps required for producing multiple copies of compact disks with prerecorded information; more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for automatically loading a blank compact disk from an input bin to a transporter, transporting the compact disk to a recorder, recording data on the compact disk, transporting the disk to a reader, reading the data from the disk to verify the accuracy of the recording process, transporting the disk to a printer for printing label information onto the disk, and depositing the disk into either an output bin or a reject bin.
Compact disks (CDs) are plastic disks about 12 centimeters (cm) in diameter on which data may be recorded, usually by a stamping process or by a laser process where digital (binary) information is stored by selectively burning extremely small spots about circumferential tracks on the disk. The CD may typically receive its stored information one or more times, and it may be read by appropriate CD readers many times without harming or degrading the stored information. Such CDs are known as CD-R, which indicates that they are recordable CDs. In the context of the present invention, it is to be understood that reference to "CD" includes and preferably encompasses "CD-R". Since a very high density of information may be stored on a CD, it is capable of holding extremely large amounts of data, far exceeding the capabilities of magnetically recorded disks. CDs are typically manufactured in mass production quantities with prerecorded software programs, for commercial sale to users of computers and computer software.
The present invention speeds up and improves the steps involved in the manufacturing process for recording and preparing a CD by significantly reducing the number of manual handling steps required to record, verify and print label information on a CD.